Mega Man Dies At The End: On The Lam
Plot Gallery Photo-7.JPG Photo.JPG Transcript Officer: End of the road, pal! Officer #2: My God! Mega Man is trying to rescue Wily! Dr. Wily: Look! That viking is having sex with a blue hamster! (Cuts to Sonic and Gilius Thunderhead in jail) Sonic: Nuh-uh! We're breaking out! Thunderhead: Yeah, we're breaking out first, then we're gonna have sex. Sonic: Wait. What-- What!? (Cuts back to Mega Man, Dr. Wily and the cops. Mega Man has just switched to his Bomberman armor and has just planted a bomb.) Officer #2: Oh, shi... (The bomb blows up, killing two officers. Mega Man switches to his Samus armor and rolls over the third officer. Dr. Wily kicks the officer as Mega Man runs off.) Dr. Wily: Wait for me! (Mega Man and Dr. Wily hides inside the air vent.) Officer: #3: They went this way! (A horde of cops run past the air vent. One cop threw up beside it.) Dr. Wily: Now what? How do we escape? Mega Man: We're not going anywhere! I need answers. Dr. Wily: Wait! Mega Man: You should be lucky that I don't kill you here! Dr. Wily: Is this still about the whole thing about me enslaving the world with robots? Come on, man! That was years ago! Mega Man: *Groans* (Mega Man switches to his Bomberman armor and plants a giant bomb beside a wall, creating a huge hole. Mega Man and Dr. Wily runs into the hole and escapes the jailhouse. Meanwhile, two cops are beside a capsule.) Officer #1: You sure about this? Officer #2: This guy may be a bit crazy, but he'll get the job done. (Officer one presses a button, the capsule opens and Super Cop appears.) Super Cop: STOP, MEGA MAN AND WILY. Officer #1: That's the spirit! (Super Cop strangles the first officer while the second officer escapes.) Super Cop: DO NOT INTERFERE. (Back with Mega Man and Dr. Wily, they were running out of the jailhouse.) Dr. Wily: Come on, man! Slow down! I'm like a hundred! We have to work together! Mega Man: Why would I need a incompetent, wrinkly douchebag that's no good for anything, covered in... Dr. Wily: Okay, I get it! And hello?! Evil genius?! I've got hideouts all over the place! (Dr. Wily gets out a remote control, presses a button on it and hatch disguised as grass appears beside him and Mega Man.) Mega Man: Wow, that's tempting. But come on, Wily?! Oh, I bet you'll love that! Mega Man and Wily together! Arch-rivals, now we're having good times, mooching off my powers! Dr. Wily: No! They'll catch me for sure! Do you want to know what happens in the showers of the hellhole?! Mega Man: I'd rather you not tell me. Dr. Wily: They make you use bar soap! That crap dries up my skin like crazy! Mega Man: That doesn't sound that bad. Dr. Wily: If I'm going to get raped on a daily basis at least give me some moisteriser, you know. (Suddenly, Super Cop shows up.) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1